Solace
by snickers3339
Summary: They were each other's only escape, and that would just have to be enough. Rachel x Puck / set during 1.08, Mash-Up


**I fucking love Glee. Too bad I don't own even a small portion of it.**

**I apologise for suckiness, ahead of time. xD Don't hurt me! I thought I'd try this, I'm not usually a Glee writer. xD  
**

**

* * *

Solace**

summary: _They were each other's only escape, and that would just have to be enough. Rachel x Puck / set during 1.08, Mash-Up

* * *

_

It was a bit more than a revelation for Noah Puckerman. It was a gift sent from heaven, an _escape_. He couldn't bear watching Quinn strut around with Finn, knowing she was carrying _his _child, knowing that he would probably _never _see his child grow up.

He wrung his hands nervously his heart thumping irregularly, as it had been after suffering heartache and pain. He watched as Rachel walked down the hallway, her confidence radiating like a sun. He had to smile a little - she was, after all, _his girlfriend._

Puck wasn't sure what had caused him to ask her out (or rather make out with her on her bed). He was always one for spontaneity, but he knew it was because he had seen an opportunity. He watched carefully as Rachel passed Finn and Quinn in the hallway, and in a snap, it seemed like her confidence deflated a little, her eyes dulling as they flickered to their intertwined hands.

He knew Rachel was in love with Finn - heck, the whole school knew it, _except_ Finn. If he became any stupider, he'd be a tree. Everybody wants something they can't have, but it's safe crushing from a distance, sometimes. Rachel seemed to mentally shake it off and continue her strut. She made a stop in front of her locker, which he was leaning beside and made to open it.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hey you," she replied, sticking her books in her locker. "Did you, uh, did you practise your mash-up?"

"I don't need practise," he replied, smiling cockily.

She smiled a little, but he could still see the storm behind her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly. "Don't be upset. What's wrong?"

"I'm just stressed about a bunch of things." She shut her locker and made to walk away. He jogged up to her and grabbed her wrist, dropping it at the fiery contact. She looked startled, but immediately composed herself.

"Like Finn?" he asked quietly. "It's always Finn, isn't it?"

"I don't like Finn," she said firmly. "I don't look at other boys when I'm dating somebody else." She linked arms with him, and he almost cringed, but the feeling of closeness to somebody else apart from meaningless sex made him feel warmer. He moved his arm out of hers and draped it over her shoulder.

"Sure you don't," he teased.

"I don't," she insisted, eyes blazing. She seemed to be trying to convince herself more than him.

"Okay, okay. I know I'm a stud enough for you."

She giggled a little and they made their way down the hall in a comfortable silence.

"Do you want to come over after school? Or maybe we could practise in the music room, if nobody's using it."

"Sure," he agreed.

* * *

Puck hummed a random tune as he strummed his guitar absentmindedly. Rachel was tapping her feet along, staring blankly at the wall.

"So..."

"What exactly is this relationship made of?" she asked bluntly.

_'Lies, nothing. I'm just using you,' _he thought guiltily. "What?"

"What exactly is this--"

"--I heard you."

"Then why'd you ask?" she asked, frustation seeping into her tone.

"That's a normal response!" He sighed, setting his guitar aside. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I feel like we're both not going to get something out of this relationship," she said quietly and his mind flashed to Finn, and Quinn with that unborn, never-to-be-seen-by-him baby. "Maybe you're not trying hard enough," she accused.

"I don't do relationships."

"Then what the hell is this? Purely physical?"

He would have liked that, sure, but he knew Rachel was different.

As he looked into her eyes, he saw that same storm behind them he had seen earlier.

_Finn._

_Quinn._

"I think..." he said carefully. "We're both people that...can't find what we truly need in life..." he trailed off, thinking.

"What we truly need, or what we truly _want_?"

He smiled. She caught on quickly.

He grabbed her hand with his.

"I think, maybe I need you," he muttered, heat rising to his cheeks and ears. She flushed, inclining her head. "I want to try if you do," he said sincerely.

"I do," she whispered. "But I can't promise anything."

"Ditto."

It might not last, it might not have been truly real, but as they leaned in for a short, sweet kiss, they knew that this was going to be the only way to shelter themselves. To shelter themselves from heartache and rejection - if only for a while.

And for that while, this would have to do.

* * *

_Review, please :)_


End file.
